redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
Xmas In July
On the hottest day of the summer, Harold decides to make Possum Lake a Christmas-themed tourist attraction, and he ropes the men of Possum Lodge into helping out. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , Release Date: January 4, 2002 DVD: The Red Green Show – 2001 Season Watch the episode on YouTube Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red comments on how hot it is right now, but Harold arrives to wish his uncle a merry Christmas. Harold is planning the lodge's very first annual "Christmas in July" celebration to attract tourists, and he needs Red's help to get the job done. Red, however, does not take Harold's idea very seriously at first. Harold plans to be in the event dressed as an angel, but when it does not go as planned for him, he insists that there really needs to be some Christmas spirit more than ever. He succeeds in getting Dalton and Mike to join him spreading the cheer, and he finally convinces Red to help drive the Christmas float in a parade. Eventually, however, Harold is quite disgusted by how the celebration turned out. It seems that Red had turned the parade into a high-speed demolition derby. To make it up to his nephew, Red, who is in the event as Santa Claus, gives him a can of root beer. At the Lodge Meeting, Red announces that the Christmas in July event has been canceled. Opening Scene: Red installs a dog collar's sensor into an annoying neighbor's watch to keep him away. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Mike tries to guess the word "respect" to win a home version of the Word Game. Handyman Corner: Red comes up with a way to dispose of a junk car when ordered by an environmental agency to clean up the property. Midlife: Success and failure. The Experts: Red, Winston and Mike discuss what to do when one discovers a wallet full of money. Red's Handyman Tips: Red uses a toy train to vacuum his house. Adventures: Red, Winston and Walter replace a tire swing. Red's Handyman Tips #2: Red shows a way to drive on snow and ice without using snow tires. Fun Facts Explanations *A "month of Sundays", as Red mentions during his first Handyman Tips segment, is slang for "a very long time" or "too long". Inside References *This is the third Christmas-themed episode after It's A Wonderful Red Green Christmas and A Very Merry Red Green Christmas, and the first to be a regular episode instead of an hour-long special. *Similar to Father and Son Banquet, the premise of the Adventures segment involves a tire swing. *Red previously mentioned doing two things at once in order to do things slower in the Handyman Corner segment of The Good Old Hockey Game. Real-World References *During the Word Game, Red tries to get Mike to guess the word by mentioning it as the name of a song from the 1960s by Aretha Franklin. *Dalton and Mike join the Christmas celebration dressed as Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, respectively. Category:Christmas episodes Category:Season 11 episodes